starblood_arenafandomcom-20200215-history
Trophies
Navigation Home Menu Gameplay Trophies Trophies Below is a list of all the available StarBlood Arena trophy titles. The trophy type, in-game description to unlock each trophy, and additional helpful information are also given that may not be listed in the description. Any buttons listed in the additional information will refer to "The Default" control layout. Please note that Hidden Trophies will be revealed in this list. StarBlood Legend Platinum Complete all other StarBlood Arena Trophies. This will be unlocked after completing all other StarBlood Arena Trophies. Burner Bronze Earn 25 Double-Tap medals. Get two kills within five seconds to earn a Double-Tap medal. Veteran Scrapper Bronze Earn 15 Savage medals. Get three kills within five seconds to earn a Savage medal. Fighter Ace Bronze Earn 10 Slayer medals. Gladiator Elite Bronze Earn 5 Annihilator medals. Master of the Arena Silver Earn 3 Destroyer medals. StarBlood Champion Silver Earn 1 Conqueror medal. Trick Shot Bronze Earn 25 Threesome medals. Get three kills without dying to earn a Threesome medal. Six-shooter Bronze Earn 15 6-Pack medals. Call Me 'Wyatt' Bronze Earn 10 Gunslinger medals. Fillin' Boot Hill Silver Earn 5 Dirty Dozen medals. Pale Horseman Silver Earn 1 Grim Reaper medal. Wide Receiver Bronze Earn 5 Early Bird medals. Offensive Tackle Bronze Earn 5 Blocker medals. Quarterback Bronze Earn 5 Top Shot medals. Linebacker Bronze Earn 5 Goalie medals. Team Player Bronze Earn 25 Assist medals. Deal damage to an enemy pilot's ship before they are killed by someone else to earn an Assist medal. For Great Justice! Bronze Earn 15 Avenger medals. Bodyguard Bronze Earn 15 Guardian medals. Kill an enemy pilot who was attacking a pilot on your team to earn a Guardian medal. Selfless Bronze Earn 5 Shield medals. Heavy Hitter Bronze Earn 15 Specialist medals. The Undying Silver Earn 15 Survivor medals. Hot Shot Bronze Earn 25 Ballistic medals. Master of Disaster Bronze Earn 10 Pyrotechnic medals. Livin' On the Edge Bronze Earn 10 Berserk medals. Get two kills while your shields are low to earn a Berserk medal. Payback's a Beast Bronze Earn 15 Vengeance medals. Kill the last pilot who killed you to earn a Vengeance medal. Never Surrender Bronze Earn 20 Comeback medals. Reach Out and Touch Someone Silver Earn 5 Laser Vision medals. In Yo' FACE! Bronze Earn 15 Brawler medals. Power Junkie Bronze Activate your heavy weapon 100 times. Press the square button to switch to your ship's heavy weapons. Legion of Boom Bronze Hit enemies with 1000 missiles. After looking at an enemy ship for two seconds to lock-on, press the L2 button to fire a missile at them. Gun Nut Bronze Hit enemies with 10000 gun rounds. Fishing with Dynamite Silver Deploy 500 mines. Press the x button to deploy mines. All-Star Bronze Complete the Burn Circuit with any pilot. Champions Bronze Complete the Burn Circuit with 4 pilots. Space Rodeo Silver Complete the Burn Circuit with every pilot. Ultimate Bad-Ass Silver Complete the Ultimate Burn Circuit with any pilot. Galactic Superstars Gold Complete the Ultimate Burn Circuit with every pilot. Certified Rookie Bronze Complete the Tutorial. You will be asked if you would like to start the Tutorial when playing for the first time. If "No" is selected, the Tutorial can be accessed later from the Single Player menu. King of Carnage Bronze Win 15 Ranked Carnage matches. Pack Hunter Bronze Win 25 Ranked Team Carnage matches. Touchdown! Bronze Win 25 Ranked Gridiron matches. Bug Stomper Bronze Get to Wave 10 in an Invaders game. Nuke 'em From Orbit Silver Get to Wave 20 in an Invaders game. Celebrity Silver Place in the top three spots in 50 Ranked matches. I Meant to Do That Bronze - Hidden Trophy Kill yourself 25 times. Bombardier Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with Alice. Berserker Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with Buck. Hunter Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with Apolonia. Sniper Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with Dregg. Gunship Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with Gundo. Dreadnaught Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with The Baron. Assassin Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with Blade. Soldier Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with Elsa. Tank Bronze Play 25 Ranked Matches with Tik Tak Toh.